Eren Jaeger X Reader My Life
by Suzannah Halstead
Summary: A Eren X Reader love story. You are a Normal from the 20th Century that gets transported 2000 years into the future and find out you are in the Anime Attack on Titan... Along the way you and Eren find out that you are changing and you have second thoughts about your human life; If you're really human or not...
1. Chapter 1: The year 2014

"Happy Birthday (name)," My mother Chimed as she brought the cake into the sitting room. I smiled and blew out the candles and everyone clapped. When I mean everyone I mean my mum; my dad; my little fifteen year old brother and sister; and my two best friends Jade and Molly. As for me It's my 15th birthday today and I spend my life hanging out with my two best friends Jade and Molly or my family.

**A few days later...**

"Hey sis let's watch Attack on Titan," my brother and sister said in unison. "Okay. It's your fault I watch Anime," I said as I took the DVD off my sister and put it in the DVD player.

Episode 1... Episode 2... Episode 3 to episode 20. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed," my brother yawned and when up stairs to bed and Your sister followed suit. "one more episode wont hurt," I told myself and played the next episode. (A/N: Spoilers alert) It got to the bit wear the female titan was chasing Eren, Levi and there little group in the woods. "No you Bitch leave Eren alone," I whispered/ shouted to the screen. What I didn't know was that my mother and farther were listening in.

I was just about to shout until a green light appeared around our house. this also got my brother and sister to run down stairs. "what going on?" my sis whispered which I didn't here. I looked out of the garden window to see a Titan... an actual live Titan in our garden. I heard my family run into the sitting room but I was long gone.

No the Titan didn't eat me. I was pulled into some sort of wibbly wobbly, timey wimmy... black whole thing. the titan had vanished to this strange blue light and I was also sucked into it and before I knew it I tackled the female titan to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: 2000 Years later

It was strange. You were running... but why? Were you running away or after that titan from your garden? You didn't know but all of a sudden you bumped into something and fell on top of it. You looked down to see a knocked out female titan and your eyes widened in shock. Not because you were on top of the titan but you were at least the same height as her since you were pinning her to a tree.

You looked up to see dead bodies and another titan which was now in bones. "Hey move out of the way," someone shouted and you quickly moved. As you did this a figure with super quick speed was slicing the female titans flesh. Another figure was about to slice the titans neck but some sort of ice covered over it and the titan woke up. The figure which was a man yelled at the the woman before slicing the titans mouth revealing a another body.

The male picked up the unconscious or more likely dead male and flung you on his back before capturing the small female. You didn't even realise you shrunk to normal human size until you clung onto the 'flying' males back "who or what ever you are... thank you for saving Eren," the female said looking at you. 'Eren? as in Eren Jaeger? Can't be. This is just a dream. I will wake up and I will be in bed,' you told yourself. You smiled lightly and reapplied back "Your welcome,"

Who are you? What are you? And how did you get here?" well that was strait forward questions. "is (full name). I am a human who can obviously grow in size but I don't know how or why. And I don't really remember how I got here. All I remember is. It was my 19th birthday (birth day) 2014; Then a few days later I watch Attack on Titan with my brother and sister; I was watching one more episode before bed; A Titan was randomly in my garden; got sucked into a black whole and now I'm here," you explained in fast detail.

Levi had his arms crossed as he looked through the bars from the prison cell. The scowl on his face never changed. "Are you a slapper?" "WHAT NO I"M NOT YOU PERVERT," you shouted in offence. you looked down with a raised eyebrow. You were wearing a normal black vest top; chequered skirt and black converses. "Just asking jees," he said putting his hands up to deafened himself. "Anyway I'm sure Eren would like to say think you. I'll let him know that you saved him from being eaten... until then I'll come back down later to ask if you remember anything else," He continued and walked away.

"Wait I remember a bit more," you blurted making Levi look at you with a raised eyebrow. "All remember was after the darkness a passed the black hole. I was on a beach; The sand under my feet and the sea crashing gently on the rocks. I turned to see the Titan once and ran before it grabbed me. This coursed me me to form wings an fly away. The memory happened so quickly it's quiet fuzzy," you explained in more detail. Levi looked at you and nodded taking in the information before walking out of the prison.


	3. Chapter 3: Eren and I finally meet

You sat on the very uncomfortable bed in the cellar with your hands uncomfortably tide in chained cuffs. 'This is really bad room service,' you told your self chuckling at your own joke. "I need to go to the toilet... really badly and I'm not going to do it here," you shouted out. someone mush have heard you because the doors opened and two pair of foot steps were walking down the stairs. "She didn't put up much of a fight when we hand cuffed her then chained her up. Maybe she's harmless," a female voice was heard.

"Really. Well she did save my life so I must thank her. And if she harmless get Levi to un chain her and get her out of here," a young male voice said. "I will talk to him about that since I heard she is strong, grows and can fly. She could be our eyes for a far away distance and worn us where the titans are," the female voice said.

"Hey there," she chimed. 'That's Hange Zoe. The happy cheery character yet crazy woman,' you told yourself. You slid your body so it was against the wall "Pleas don't experiment on me I want to keep my body how it is thank you," you squeaked. "I wasn't planning onto," she said with a blush across her face. "Yes you were. You told me," the male voice said as he stood next to Hange.

'Green eyes, dark brown hair, two inches taller than me, tanned skin and a slight scowl on his face... Eren.' "Hi my name is..." "Oh my god Eren Jaeger I'm a huge fan. My sister loves you. The way you tern into a bad-ass superhero titan is awesome. If I get out of this cell can I have an autograph?" You blurted out as you clapped your hands slightly and jumped on the bed in your sitting position. "I was told by Levi she was for the year 2014," Hange pointed out. "So how Does she know about us?" "... Oh I know about you because all of you are in a Anime program called Attack on titan Where you Eren and you two friends Armin and Mikasa go to train to become scouts so you kill all titans. Then you find out that you are also a titan but only when you hurt yourself. The next few episode including now is the part where you guys find who the female titan is and try and capture her." You explained calmly.

"So you know every single one of us?" Eren asked and you nodded. "Ooh and I would love to help you kill the titans... can I please?" "I can't see why not. I'll just go and tell Levi... Why are you still jumping up and down on the bed?"Hange asked raising a eyebrow. You blushed like a cherry and looked down "I wasn't joking when I said I needed to pee," you said with a cute pout which made Eren blush at your cuteness but you didn't notice.

"How do you feel?" Hange's asked with a calm smile on her face. You smiled back and nodded "Better thank you." "Now about becoming my new experiment..." "NO." You blurted out and covered your body as much as possible with your arms "I'm become one of your guinea pig." This made the people who were listening chuckle at your little joke. "But how can your grow; How do your wing appear and work... I wanna' know," she whined and tried to pounce on you but you were quicker when you bumped and your small wings appeared. She fell flat on her face and bumped into someone. "S-Sorry... Levi?" "If Eren hadn't have told me more about you. I would have been surprised you knew my name since I didn't tell you before," he stated bluntly.

"It won't to smile once in a while ether," you muttered quietly. "What was that?" "Nothing..." "Anyway... I'll show you to your new room and get you some more appropriate cloths," he stated and pulled you along by your arm. "Okay fine but no trousers. I don't do trousers but I will except shorts' shorts are fine..."

"From now on as well as Armin and Mikasa. (name) will also be Eren's responsibility," Levi ordered. "What like... Babysitting him. Do you know how hard it to babysit a titan?" Everyone shook there. "Me nether but I guess it's a huge responsibility..." cue sweat drop. "Oh it is very hard work. Just make sure they don't bite you... That's the main thing" Hange stated cuing another sweat drop. "Anyway so all agree that Annie might be the female titan. Armin you will head to the city and find her; and talk her into helping you get Eren into the city," Levi ordered and Armin nodded. "Once we get into the city try and get Annie under ground. If that doesn't work and she turns in a titan before that... Eren she will be your responsibility." everyone agreed but Eren just nodded not believing that Annie was the titan

So Armin had spoken to Annie and got her to help us. We got Jean to pretend to be Eren which Eren once again didn't agree on. "Yeah well I don't have his horse face." "Will ya' stop going on about it and concentrate." "I think we should listen to the new girl," Annie stated bluntly and you gave a dead look. "I have a name," you huffed and turned your head away. "And what is that?" you smiled and closed eye smiled "(name) the great and awesome," you chimed. This made Armin chuckle at your outburst making you smirk slightly. 'This conversation isn't in the script. I just changed history for the Anime...' you thought to yourself.

"We are here," Mikasa called as the four of us started to walk down the steps... four of us? We looked up to Annie shaking slightly and a frown on her face. "We haven't got all day Annie. why aren't you moving? "I-I don't like the dark." 'She is so lying,' you told yourself as you shook your head not listening to the conversation until she started to laugh. "You fools. you actually think I'm that stupid," she said putting on a silver ring with sharp needle on it.

"We need to get underground... Now," You warned them as the scouts and guards tackled Annie. She pricked her middle finger and her body changed to the titan. You grabbed Erens and Mikasa's arm and ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Realising

So plan A didn't work so it was time for plan B... Eren's Titan form. The four of you were running away from Annie underground and two Scouts turned the corner. "what's happening?" one of them asked. "The plan didn't work. Annie knew," Armin answered but had no time to explain anymore as the ceiling caved in by Annie's foot killing the two men. You stopped and a massive wind and dust came towards you. "She caved though the ceiling," you whispered in shock and saw the two dead men. "We got to get them out of there," Eren suggested and started to move but Mikasa pulled him back "Eren get back." "What. No. Wait...," he yelled as he was dragged back a bit.

"Does it not matter if she kills you two?" Mikasa asked letting go of Eren. " She took a chance...," Armin explained as he looked at the titan and continued to explain more and started to run the three of you followed him.

"Damn it. We're cut off. If we try to escape with our ODM gear she will swat us like flies," Armin said panting. "and if we..." another crash as the ceiling caved in and more dust came flying towards us. "if we stay it's only a matter of time until we get crushed," he finished after the dust disappeared. Eren stood up strait "I know what I have to do. I'll change. I'll protect you guys just like I did with the cannon fire," he said with anger in his voice. "Get in close... You too (name)," you blushed a bit and nodded standing between Mikasa and Armin.

"Alright brace yourselves," his sentence course the three of you to close your eye tightly shut as he bit his hand. His Blood when everywhere and some landed on your cheek but nothing happened as he cried in pain. "Oh no. Not again. Why now?" he questioned him self; blood covering his hand and the corner of his mouth.

Eren fell and bit his hand again. "We don't have time for this. Work damn it." "K-Kay Eren just calm down," you assured him in a shaky tone and your brows knitting together. "Yeah don't try to force it... Come you can do this we know you can," Armin agreed. "Believe me I'm trying," he said biting his once again but it still wouldn't work. You cringed and looked away as more blood poured down his hand. Mikasa bent down and glared at her brother "Really Are you having second thoughts on is a titan. You know she is bad," she pointed out with an insane look in her eye. "I know what we have to do," Armin butted in staking his sward out.

"Mikasa will head to that opening and at the same me and (name) will head to the exit," Armin suggested. "I'm sure Annie will go for one of us," he continued as he put his hood up. "Are you sour it's that's a good idea?" you asked. "Annie will know Eren is on his own and if he escapes she will know and chase after him," you pointed. "Well do you have any better ideas?" Armin snapped at you and you stepped back a bit as your beat fast from the sudden outburst. "S-Stick to the plan but I will stay here with Eren..." you trailed off and looked down at the tiles underneath your feet.

"Fine. Mikasa are you ready?" Mikasa nodded and started to run. "don't do this I'm not worth it... do you here me?" Eren shouted at both of them. "What choice do we have? The world is a cruel place," Mikasa said before jumping out of the hole. Eren just watched in shock and you felt the ground above you shake. 'If I'm correct. in a few seconds the ground will cave in again...' you told yourself. you screamed and Eren gasped when the floor did cave in. You jumped and pushed Eren away from the falling tiles and you landed on top of. "AAAAAH," you screamed in pain as a piece of wood went through your shoulder and and the ground was around you. "(n-name) You're hurt... Th-Thanks for saving me again," Eren said helping you take the wood out of your shoulder. "N-No problem- OW," you flinched as Eren pulled the wood. "This is real?" you whispered coursing Eren to sit in front of you. "What do you mean?" "in a dream. If you were about to die or get hurt you would wake up... I just realised that this is no dream and that I am actually here fighting real life titans; in the future and that I could die here for real and I'm scared..."


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting the Female Titan

Eren didn't know what to do or say. You just came from the past and now living in the dangerous future to come. He hesitated for a bit before letting you cry in his arms "I'm not going to lie but I would be in your situation if it happened to me but... you will learn and get used it. It may look it form a TV screen as you call it but in reality it's not so bad even if this day and age is dangerous,"

"You're right. I'm here now and there is nothing we or I can do about it. I'll start a new life here and help you guys fight the Titan's... I guess I was just a bit shocked you know," you stuttered from crying and gave Eren a warm smile. He smiled back and helped you stand up. You winced when you moved your shoulder. "So we need to turn you into your Titan form," you pointed out. "What is your wish Eren..." "My wish?" "Your wish is to kill Titans."

He nodded and had that insane look on his face. Probably from his imagining destroying all of them with his bare hands. "Yes Every last on one of them." he said with a crazy smile on his face. "I swore to kill them all," he said sounding like Gollum from Lord Of The Rings as he grabbed your arms. You squeaked as he looked at you in the eye with that smile still on his face "Every last one. It doesn't matter anymore all titans must be dead." Once again he pulled you into a tight hug "Because it is a cruel world..." An inhuman scream came from the boy and you covered your ears from the noise since he was hugging you round your waist so your arms were free.

After the scream lighting hit the two of you. Eren was now in his Titan form and you grew in size a bit as you were sitting on one of his shoulders. Eren stepped out and started to run making the floor move. you clung onto the giant for dear life "E-Eren ether slow down or put me down," you screeched. Eren put you down sitting you on one of the rooftops and started to run again. "thanks," you called as you were back to your normal height and got your wings to appear and working as you flew to fins Mikasa and Armin.

Eren was now fighting with Annie making a mess and leaving cracks in the wall. And you were watching from afar with Hange, Jean and Armin while they were wondering how Eren changed and fighting with Annie. "...It will take more than that to beat Annie," Armin said before flying after the Titans. "I think they're heading for the wall," you said when you saw Annie running away from Eren again.

"Eren," you heard Mikasa shout as she landed on the roof with you and the others. "Help him," "no. In the state he is in it's probably best if we keep our distance," You warned her. You watched as Eren tackled Annie to the ground and grabbed her face face and crushed her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be back to normal pretty quick as she ran to the wall. "She trying to climb the wall," you said as you flew towards her. Mikasa followed "I won't let that happen," she shouted and cut Annies fingers off. Mikasa watched her fall and landed on her noise "it's time to fall Annie."

Annie landed on the ground with a massive thud. Eren ran up to limb titan and ripped off her head and aimed for her neck. "Oh no he's going to divour her whole," Hange shouted. "Eren don't do it," Jean told him but he didn't listen as he ripped the neck with his teeth revealing the sleeping human inside the titan and tears ran down her face. Eren stopped himself from doing anything as he watched Annie cry and light covered the two titans. "they're merging?" Armin questioned as the two bodies were moulding together. You could see from above Annies body being covered by some sort of ice shield "stop it Eren," Mikasa shouted as she landed on the ground. Levi flew towards Eren and cut the titans neck. Eren was there unconscious as Levi pulled him out of the dead Titan's body "It's not a good Idea to eat our key evidence... idiot."

You held Eren; his head was on your lap. You, Armin and Kikasa were waiting for him to wake up. Eren opened his eyes and looked at Mikasa. "Eren," "Mikasa... Where is Annie?" Mikasa looked at the sleeping Annie and Eren followed her eyes to see Jean trying to brake the glass. "Damn it. All the shit we have been through and this is what we get?" Jean shouted glaring at Annie. "Annie wake up. Face the music. You owe us," "that's enough. It's over," Levi told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone get me a Wired net. This thing belongs deep underground," said Hange and the others started to run to get the net.

"Eren woke up from his sleep. You were sitting next to Mikasa by the bed; Jean was leaning against the wall by the window and Armin was standing at the end of the bed. Eren looked at you and sat up slightly. "Are you feeling okay Eren?" you asked and he nodded "Yeah I'm fine." "so is Annie still stuck in that thing?" the four of us nodded. "why did you let her go Eren?" Armin asked and Eren explained.

"...It was like I wanted to die," your eyes widened and was about to say something but Mikasa beat you to it. "Eren stop," she cut him off and Eren looked at her. "It's okay. I'm better now..." "I'm glad. I'm glad you're back," "I think we all are," you said standing up and walked around the room because your bum was numb from sitting down. "I'll go and get you some food. You must be hungry," you said and walked out of the door.

A few minutes later you came back with a cup of water, bread and soup. You gave it to Eren and he started to eat like a pig as stuffed the food in front of him. you giggled and turned to Mikasa "I was right. He was hungry," you chuckled and Mikasa laughed along with finding it amusing to watch Eren eat like this.

Once Eren finished eating Mikasa took the tray off him and he laid back down on the bed and fell asleep. You and Mikasa left room to leave Eren to rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Living a new life part 1

(A/N: no more spoilers. This is all about you and Eren now)

"You have actually seen the ocean? What's it like?" Armin asked with excitement. "Amazing, Beautiful when calm. It's blue and when the sun is on it; It's like on massive blue Crystal that stretches far and wide. And having the sand under your feet is a weird yet nice feeling,"you explained. Armin had a huge smile on his face and his eyes sparkled making him look adorable. "when this is all over the first thing I'm going to do is head to the beach," he chimed. "but just to warn you the sea isn't always like that. If there is a storm at night sometime the sea is rough and grey," you quickly pointed out. He just shrugged "I still want to go," his words made you smile; You liked his spirit it was a shame that bigger kids bullied him for it.

"Ooooooh (name) Look what I found," you heard Sasha chime. She was holding a pare of laced panties of yours. "H-Hey Where did you get that," you blurted out with huge blush on your face. "I was heading back to the bedroom after a nice long shower and I found a cupboard by your bed. opened up and I must you had it good with fashion back in 2014," she stated. you ran to the bedroom that you shared with Sasha to see you wardrobe next to your bed. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean and Eren ran after you and saw you looking into it.

"My cloths. they're all here... But how?" you asked to no one. They all peeked over shoulder and looked at your cloths. "You were right when said you didn't like trousers... but what are these?" Eren pointed out the black long leggings, "there leggings. Thin trousers. I don't anything that round my ankles or slightly touches them. It makes me cringe and it feels weird. Leggings are okay because they're nice and tight round my ankles. Other than that I mainly wear skirts or shorts," you explained.

"That's a weird phobia to have," Jean stated crossing his arms. "It's not a phobia. I just don't like the feeling. My phobia is s-s-s-spiders and daddy long legs," you said your face going pail slightly. "your cloths fit me. I might have to borrow them when we go out for the night," Sasha said putting on a dress. "shore. I don't mind" you shrugged. "Okay losers we're heading out to find more Titans," Levi said knocking on the door.

"...(name) pay attention a five meter Titan ahead," Levi yelled at you. "S-Sorry," you stuttered and flew after Levi. "What do you want me to do?" you asked. "Kill it," he said bluntly which didn't surprise you.

you landed on the ground and grew to the same size as the titan and knocked it down. You sat and grabbed the sharp blades you got given by Levi to kill the giants. while you were trying to remember where they were; the Titan was sneaky enough to have feel and squeezed your backside plus Levi was watching finding it amusing that a titan was being a pervert towards you. "H-Hey stop that you pervert... Levi this isn't funny so wipe that invisible smirk off your face and help me,," you shouted angrily.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming," Levi sighed as he ran up to you. In the background wit his group. Eren watched in envy as the ugly five meter Titan took a chance to touch you pervertedly and it wasn't the first time ether. After two months of knowing you two other Titans tried touching you. the first one managed to get a feel and groped your breasts. the second time one tried to do the same but he jumped in and saved you both times because of jealousy.

So yeah your new life has been interesting so far. Having to kill Titans; nearly being rapped by a few of them and ether Levi or Eren saving you in the end but not just that. you made loads of new friends. and you even started to look up to Levi and think of him as an older brother since he acts like a brother towards you. And you have started to get closer to Eren. Not because he was the main character in the Anime... you looked passed that. There was another reason why the two of you were getting close but you just couldn't put your on it.


	7. Chapter 7: Living a new life part 2

It has been nearly four years since you were cent to the future and haven't seen that Titan from your garden. The last time you saw was when you on the beach and you ran away from it and you still remember what it looked like. It had big brown eyes, quite tubby and had dark shoulder length hair with a frown on it's face. The thought made you cringe.

During this years you had started to have feeling for the Titan boy and he has towards you but you two didn't say anything about it and kept on acting like close friends.

The Titans were still perverts towards you which got Eren more jealous than before and he was getting sick of it. during your fights with the titans you and the other have come to realise that you can grow to the same size as the titan you're killing. You have become more pale than usual as well; your slightly tanned skin was getting lighter ever so slightly and it was worrying you and the others; Eren and Levi than most people. Plus you have become more angry and aggressive towards the titans which started to scare you because you didn't know why.

You were walking along the woods with Levi watching out for more Titans. "I'm so tiered," you whined and Levi just rolled his eyes. "Stop being a girl about it and man up." you gave the a death glare and looked to the front. "Well that's strange since I am a girl and I can't change that can I?" "I guess not... shame." "that was a rhetorical question you didn't have to answer," you snapped at him. "Well I wanted to and just did so..." "Okay lets just leave it at that," you cut in not wanting to argue.

It was silent again but anger vibe around you started to grow but you didn't know why. The two of you made it to the end of the woods and the sun beamed down on to the two of you making you feel quite dizzy. You sighed looking forward to going back to bed soon that's when you heard a thudding noise and the ground started to shake.

It was a 10 meter Titan running towards you and you growled in anger and frustration just wanting to rest already. "For fuck sake titan's. I have had enough of you," you shouted as you grew the same height as the titan and punched it in the face. With out you even knowing your eyes turned red when it landed on it's face and found the daggers and cut the back of its neck. Once you did that more came running and Levi shot red smoke tot the sky. Before you knew it Mikasa, Jean, and Eren came flying and attacked the other titans.

"There are too many," Jean shouted almost getting crushed by one but luckily he moved out of the way quick enough not to get splattered. You killed most of Titans in the group and Eren killed the last one with his swards.

You were back to your normal size and your eye colour back it's normal colour. You were panting from excoriation and rain started to fall heavily. While the other were talking you were standing behind not listening to the conversation. Everything started to blur and fuzzy and you collapsed with a loud thud. "What do you think (name)...? (NAME)," Eren yelled making everyone turn to see your body shaking.

Levi sent you strait your room and Sasha to change you into your bed cloths. "is she going to be alright?" Mikasa asked who was helping Sasha. "I hope so but I don't know. (name) has been acting strange for the passed few months and I'm worried," She shrugged. "hhmm. She's looking more paler than normal," Mikasa pointed out tucking you into bed. "I know she has the hots for Eren," Sasha smirked and Mikasa lightly glared at her. "What has that got to do with her being sick?" she asked raising and eyebrow. Sasha just shrugged before yawning and stretching her arms. "I don't know about you but after eating I'm going to bed," Sasha stated and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: On the look out

"Good morning," you sang happily. You felt like your old self again which was strange considering you had an angry aura around you for the passed year or so; Even your group knew it. "I'm glad to see you back to your normal self (name)," Connie said smiling up at you. "I feel better that's for sure," you stated and sat next to him eating your breakfast.

You looked up to smile at Eren who was sitting opposite you. He blushed deeply and gave you small smile back. He looked adorable at the making you giggle at his cuteness. "W-What so funny?" he asked blushing even more. "you're blushing," you sang and pinched his cheek. This coursed the group on your table to chuckle and make 'awwww' noises. "Don't be embarrassed. Its cute," you pointed out as you poked his nose.

"I'm glad you're feeling better (name). You and Eren will be pared up for night watch with the other night watch guards tonight so get some day sleep or rest," Levi called walking up to you. The two of you nodded and he walked away again. Once again this coursed the group on your table to do catcalls and kissing noses. "don't go hiding behind a tree," "make sure you wear protection Eren..." "Okay guys that's going a little to far," you snapped with a massive blush on your face.

"I'm going to get some sleep," you said standing up and picking up your plate and walked away.

Before getting into something more comfortable since you had to rest you when for a shower. You sighed in bliss as the hot water hit your skin and getting all grease out of your hair. you cupped your hands together so water was gathered up in the palms and splashed your face. You got out of the shower and put a towel around you before looking into the body length mirror. You wiped the fogginess off the mirror so you could see yourself clearly. You still looked pale; your friends were right you are getting paler by the day.

You sighed and dried before changing and spent the rest of the day in bed.

You were sitting on top of wall with Eren watching the sun go down as well as keeping a look out for Titans. It was a peaceful silence as the wind hit your face "hey (name)?" you hummed in response and looked at him as his green eye shone from the setting sun. "I-I... N-no never mind," he said. "No. You got to tell me now," "N-no I don't," "Yes. You wanted to tell me something... now say it."

"look out," some one shouted as a piece of string with a sharp point came flying towards you. Eren quickly wrapped his arms around coursing the two of you to fall back. the two of fell but luckily Eren had his gear on and you two were now hanging upside down. Well this is awkward... While Eren holding your waist tightly so you wouldn't fall. He had a nice view of your breasts right in his face.. Literally his face was planted on your breasts and you legs wrapped round his waist and your arms round hi neck holding on for dear life.

You could feel your heart beat from shock and no doubt Eren could hear it because of where his face was meaning his ear was near your heart...

Two minutes had passed and your heart was back to a normal pace. 'I wonder if my family are watching... It will be pretty awkward,' you thought as you went to look at Eren to see if he was okay but his face wasn't to be seen. Your eyes widened and looked down to find you were suffocating him with your breasts. "OhMyGodErenI'msososorry," you flushed as you pulled his face back and he was pale from the lack of air.

"Eren speak to me..." "I'm... God... Good... They wear... So Soft..." he breathed out and colour coming was back to his face only to turn red afterwards as he looked into your eyes. "Thank god," you sighed and smiled at his tomato coloured face and giggled. You stayed in silence once again that is until you heard a Rustling sound and your perked up slightly. "Something's coming," Eren pointed out and the two of you landed on the ground safely to follow the sound.


	9. Chapter 9: Changing

You didn't know how but you were running faster than Eren. "Hey (name) slow down," Eren panted trying to catch up with you. You sniffed the air and stopped suddenly making the brunette bump into you. "whats the matter?" he asked as you sniffed the air and your stomach rumbled. "There's blood near by," you said the word blood made your stomach rumble again making you blush.

"You're looking pale again (name)," he said with worry. Your heart started to beat fast again and your head started hurt and you were getting scared so you panicked. "(name) What's wrong? Tell me," Eren said grabbing your face to look at you in the eye but they were tightly shut. "I don't what's happening Eren," you breathed not opening your eyes. "Open eyes," he ordered. you shook your head "I can't," you crack and your body shaking. "Yes you can.." "I can't. They feel like they're burning. I can't."

"Yes you can. Open your eyes," he ordered with a bit of anger in his voice. You sighed and slowly opened your eyes; tears falling down your cheeks non stop and Eren's eyes widened in shock... your eyes were red. "What? What is it? Eren what happening," you cried and he pulled you into a hug. "I don't know," He whispered as he stroking your hair in comfort. "I'm so scared," you told him with a shaky voice. "I know... We should head back. It was probably just a rabbit." "But I can smell blood," you whined as your belly rumbled and the word once again.

Eren was thinking form a minute before pricking his finger on his ODM gear and blood trickled down. You looked at him and your eyes started to glow as they widened "What are you doing?" you asked. You stepped back when he put his finger in front of you "Drink," he ordered. You blushed as you took his hand and put his finger in your moth; closing your eyes tightly, the salty/ iron tasted weird at first but you got used to it quickly. "better?" Eren asked once you pulled back. You thought for a second and looked down in shame as you nodded.

It was true you weren't hungry anymore. Eren sighed and whipped the corner of your mouth with his thumb because you had a bit of blood. The action made you blush "we don't anybody to know about this. And I will make sure no body knows. Okay?" Eren assured as he took your hand and started walking back pulling you with him. You smiled slightly and nodded.

I have a strong feeling I know what I'm turning into and I think Eren also knows... but he promised he wont tell and I trust him.'


	10. Chapter 10: The day after yesterday

As soon as your head hit your pillow you fell asleep straight away. "Wow poor girl is beaten," Sasha said to herself as she changed and ate a potato that she kept under pillow before walking out the room.

You woke up at about lunch time and your stomach was hungry for food... no not blood real solid food like bread. You stood up and walk outside with food on your plate "Afternoon guys," you chimed as you walked over to Eren, Sasha, Armin, jean and Mikasa. "Hey... Is it me or is your hair getting (lighter/ darker)?" Jean asked taking a strand of hair and looking at it closely. You just shrugged and ate your food.

You blushed when you felt Eren's eyes on you but when you looked up his eyes were looking at his empty plate. "More Titan killing today so hurry up and get ready," Levi called to your table "That includes Eren and (name)..." "But Levi me and Eren hardly any sleep..." "No buts. The fresh cold air will wake you up." At that moment you had the urge to punch him so you stood up and stomp towards him.

Eren was quick to act as he stood and followed. He was now in front of you and flung you over his shoulder with ease. "Hey put me down," you yelped in surprise. "Yep we'll go and get ready now," Eren called as he carried you back in side to get his OBM gear back on. The other watched with wide eyes before following the two of you.

You sighed as you flew in-between Connie and Historia. At this moment you were in the small woods once again and your ear perked up with branch snapping and every bush moving slightly. You sniffed the air and you could smell a Titan near "Wait stop..." you said calmly and everyone stopped. "A Titan is near here so we need to be careful," you warned as you flew high into the trees.

Once you were a few tree ahead from your group you saw a small group of titans stuffing their faces in a dead titan. They eating the dead titan which made feel a little sick since they were eating their own kind. You flew back to the others with disgusted look on your face. "What's the matter with you?" Jean asked bluntly. "A small group of titans about three of them up ahead eating a dead titan," you stated making the cringe just like you did. After a couple of seconds of nothing for floor started to shake meaning the titans were running towards you. "Lets get moving and quickly," Levi said making his horse gallop away from the running and you and the other followed.

"They're gaining on us," You shouted as you saw blue sky up ahead. "Don't worry we will fight when we are out in the open," Levi assured and you nodded. As soon as you passed all the trees the lightly from sun stung your eye. You yelped and lost control; landing on the grass and rolled along the ground while the horses run passed you. "(name)," Eren called as he stopped his stallion and ran towards you.

As he did a titan cornered you both. You sat up slightly rubbing your eyes trying to rub the pain away and Eren had his arms around you keeping you safe. It was to late for him to run back to the horse with you in his arms so he did the only thing that he could think of to keep from being eaten. He bit his hand not here Levi order and turned into his own titan form with your small form still in his arms. Eren hugged you close as he road at the other titan and you covered your ears from the loudness.

"I'm Okay Eren. The sun blinded me slightly," you whispered as you kissed his nose. You thought you saw a blush creep onto the titans cheek but you shrugged it off "Thanks for looking out for me though," you continued looking into the green eyes. He glared at the titans and they stepped back a bit (A/N: lol. I made it sound like Titans have a mating season). "Eren put (name) down and fight idiot," Levi shouted as he put his blades in the sward handle and charged towards the titans.

Eren road at Levi like he was trying to tell him something 'but I'm trying to protect her.' "But you will be protecting me if you for me," you said to him as you drew patterns on his huge muscular chest. Erens eyes widened think how you were able to understand him so he put you down gently and you ran to his stallion since you felt a bit weak to fight after the sun attack.

Eren seemed to be getting used to the whole escaping his titan form without being unconscious. He sighed as he pulled himself up and sat behind you on his horse and wrapped his arms around you so he wouldn't fall off. You could feel Mikasa's light glare on you as you and the group started to head off to find more titans. "How are your eyes?" Eren asked in a whisper. "They're fine now... Thanks for saving back there," you answered back and thanked making Eren smile at you "no problem." "How did you know what a said early? To allot of people... they would think that my speaking was like a roar or scream," he assured.

You shrugged not really know the answer "Maybe because what I'm changing into?" you said more as a question. "Well were not sure about this. That's why we're keeping quiet about it..." "Keeping quiet about what?" Levi cut in making the two jump. "..." "Well?" he said impatiently. "Nothing important," you said looking straight ahead. "Tell me," Levi ordered looking at you and Eren. You could feel the others listening in so you just staid quiet but for Eren of course he had to make something up and it he had to say the oldest lie in the book...


	11. Chapter 11: A trip to the pub

"Me and (name) are a dating..." Eren coursing everyone to gasp and you blushed trying to stay calm about his outburst. "...Really?" Levi asked not convinced. "Yeah. It's only been a few days though," Eren answered blushing like an idiot... wait he is an idiot. "How come you haven't told us... especially me?" "...why is it so important if we told you first?" you snapped now finding the courage to play along. "No reason... I'm kind of glad actually I approve." "Who are you my dad?" you asked in a joking tone making Levi glare at you.

"No... It's just you guys seem calm when you are together and Eren is protective over you like we just saw earlier," Levi pointed out coursing you and Eren to blush.

It's been a month since you and Eren were a 'dating' and of course everyone knew now. Allot of guys came up to you and asked you questions about being with the 'titan'; Some asked with jealousy in there voice. You were walking with your 'boyfriend', Armin and Mikasa back to your room which Eren insisted meaning his two friends had to follow.

You could see in the corner in the corner of your eye lightly glaring at you as you held Eren's hand in yours. Even though she was jealous of the two of you being together she accepted that what ever makes Eren happy she will be happy as well. "Well we're here," Eren said standing out side of yours and Sasha's room. "Hey guys. Me and the others agreed that we are heading down the pub tonight. We even convinced Levi to come," Sasha stated as she walked out of the room wearing casual clothing.

Sasha grabbed yours and Mikasa's arm and pulled you into the room. "So I was looking through your cupboard (name) and got out this for you to impress Eren and these cloths for Mikasa to impress Jean," Sasha chimed. You grabbed your cloths and got changed. Mikasa stared blankly at the cloths she was given but got changed anyway.

"Truth or dare Eren?" Jean asked making Eren look at him weirdly "what?" "Truth or dare? (name) said it was a fun party game back in 20th century along with other party games like '7 minutes in heaven', 'spin the bottle' and 'never have I ever'," jean explained. "O-Oh okay... Um... Truth I guess..." "Here's one... Is it true that you and (name) are really going out?" Levi asked taking swig of his bear.

Eren blushed and nodded "Yes," he mumbled. "Awww. That so cute," Historia chimed clapping her hands together making you and Eren blush even more

"(name) your turn," Jean said with a smirk. "dare," you said feeling confidant. "I dare you to sing," he said with a grin on his face. "S-Sing? Me sing...? Uhhh... I'm not that good," you said nervously. "So who cares?" He asked shrugging. Everyone in the pub stopped talking and chanted 'sing, sing, sing...' over and over again. "Okay fine I'll sing," you said in defeat.

You got up and stood on an empty table and grabbed a random guitar from the wall and started to sing.

_**Woke up too late again**_

_**You missed the train and then**_

_**You curse a day but hey**_

_**You catch another one**_

_**And now instead a run**_

_**You chillin' in the sun**_

_**Just take a breath and look around**_

_**Hey!**_

_**You got no reason to be down**_

_**Right.**_

_**It's okay yeah.**_

_**You'll be fine, come rain or shine**_

_**Say hey, yeah**_

_**I don't need to worry, #fail, fail**_

_**It's okay, yeah**_

_**Give it a minute and we'll laugh it off (x3)**_

You started of shaky from the nerves but the clapping from the people made you a little more comfortable and confident ad you sang the next verse.

_**You mean to bring it on**_

_**But it helps you get it wrong**_

_**Somebody heaving young**_

_**Just take a breath and look around**_

_**Hey!**_

_**You got no reason to be down**_

_**Right.**_

_**It's okay yeah.**_

_**You'll be fine, come rain or shine**_

_**Say hey, yeah**_

_**I don't need to worry, #fail, fail**_

_**It's okay, yeah**_

_**Give it a minute and we'll laugh it off (x3)**_

At this point people were whistling and clapping and cheering you on making you smile. You turned to Eren who was watching in awe so you started to sing the rest of the song to him since this reminds you of him in away.

_**What you gonna do? Kickin' to the curb**_

_**Nothin' to be upset about**_

_**What you gonna do? Kickin' to the curb**_

_**You and me will work it out**_

_**Nothin' to be upset about**_

_**What you gonna do? Kickin' to the curb**_

_**We gonna work it out, we'll knock it out**_

_**It's okay, yeah, ah**_

_**Give it a minute now**_

_**It's okay yeah**_

_**You'll be fine, come rain or shine**_

_**Say hey, yeah**_

_**I don't need to worry, hashtag fail, fail**_

_**It's okay, yeah**_

_**Give it a minute and we'll laugh it off (x3)**_

When the last note was played every cheered and clapped even Levi gave you a round of applause. You smile and nice toothy smiled and bowed your head before putting the instrument back and sat down and continued with the game.


	12. Chapter 12 A pale complexion

It's been two days since the gathering at the pub and you will never forget it. Some people woke up with hang overs the next day which you laughed at since they had to get up early in the morning... poor buggers. You being the sensible one and helping them walk back to their dorms safely with other sober people helping you.

You sighed as you stepped out of the now cold water and wrapped a towel around you. You Some how managed to fall asleep while taking a shower; It was nightmare. You were standing in your old living room and it was dark. Not to dark that you couldn't see the moon was the dim light while the house lights were off.

You walked around the house to nothing... No one was there. You body moved towards the basement and you walked down the stairs and opened the door. Once inside the basement the walls were covered in blood. There was so much blood and it smelled bad but again there was no one. A gust of wind ended up slamming the door behind you making jump and basement started to swirl/ spin until you on a field and the sun was setting.

A few seconds later to young children about the age of five or four years of age both boys skipped up to you. They didn't say anything they just took hold of your hands in a soft and gentle manor pulling you along lightly. Instead of letting go your feet followed to where the two boys were taking you. They cent you to a cabin in the middle of the field. No trees; no bushes. The wind blew and a few Autumn leaves picked up and floated passed you. The two stopped in front of the house and let go of your hand. Your mind told you not to go in bu your feet were moving on there own like there was something pushing you forward.

You opened the door and strangely you were back in your house. It was quiet; no noise what so ever but a single light coming from the kitchen. You slowly and quietly walked towards the house light to see your mother baking. She turned around with a calm soft smile on her face almost to innocent to be true as you smelt the iron smell of blood in the air. "Hello dear your just in time for dinner," she chimed and placed what looked like chicken breast with vegetables and gravy but for some reason there was something off with the thin sauce.

You sat down and ate in silence. The gravy tasted a little salty for your liking... it was blood. Your eyes widened and spat the blood out making your mother pull a sad look on her face. "Do you not like food honey?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek... she was crying but crying blood. "Your not my mother," you stood up and backed away slightly. Your mother grinned wildly at you it was an inhuman grin like a... like a titan's smile. "What's going on?"

"Oh darling I thought you would know by now. Your human life was a lie," "What are you taking about what are you saying?" you cried. "Welcome... human titan," your mother laughed as her face became deformed her formed into the titan you saw in your garden. The ugly frown on its face; the big eye that glared into your soul and the greasy hair that just touched it's shoulders came charging towards you as roared your name...

You gasped as you opened your eye again and found yourself back in the shower and Eren facing his back towards you. Your heart was pounding heavily like it was pushed your skin. You swallowed the tick saliva that was court in your throat and splashed water in face. You stepped out of the water once again and covered your body with the towel. "E-Eren?" He looked to the side slightly before turning around completely. You turned your head to see the broken body length mirror beside. "What happened?" you whispered blushing slightly as Eren wrapped his arms around your neck. You sighed as your arms slowly hugged his upped body and one hand on his shoulder. "Get changed," Eren whispered in your ear.

You nodded and let go of him and he walked outside. Once changed you walked out of the shower room. Eren grabbed your hand with no questions and walked to his room that he had to himself. He sat you down and he laid down next you. With no words you laid down also and Eren pulled the covers over the both of you before hugging you close and fell asleep. You were confused but sleep over took and you followed suit sending you to dream land once again.

This dream was more like a memory. It was a memory from earlier but you don't remembering it happening.

You were looking at yourself through the body length mirror in the shower room. You were just standing there looking at yourself... or at least someone who looked like you. Giggling and whispering fill the room and it was like you were having a fit. Your heart pounding in your chest as you shut your tightly. your breath quickened as the noises were getting louder; there was an explosion and the sound of crackling like fire was heard before a terrifying high pitch scream deafened your ears coursing you to scream and punch the mirror with both fists.

It wasn't long until a male voice shouted you name. Tears were streaming down your face and a pare of hands grabbed your shoulder. You looked up to see Eren with concern and worry written all over his face. He looked at your shaking form before looking at the now broken mirror. He then looked at your bleeding hands and took you over to the sink. He turned you so his front was pressed against your back and turned the water on. He washed your hands as you just stood there auto pilot your small hands being held by Eren's. You hissed as he pulling the broken pieces of mirror that were stabbed into your palms.

"What's happening to me?" you asked knowing that Eren won't know the answer but you asked anyway. Your skin suddenly began to heel it's self and Eren took your hands in his as he wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your shoulder looking into the small head to shoulder mirror above the sink. You opened you mouth slightly to what looked like fangs; Your insors were sharper than usual. You turned your body and looked up and Eren "I'm hungry," you said bluntly before looking at his neck.

You could see one of the pules moving begging to be bitten so you looked away. Eren seemed to get the massage as he opened his shirt revealing his collar bone. "W-What are you d-doing?" you stuttered in shock. "I don't mind..." "No. both you and I don't know what I'm turning into. What if I hurt you... I don't want that..." "Just do it," he argued back. You looked back at his neck and licked your lips. You leaned in and licked his neck making him shiver at your touch. With out warning you dug your insors just passed the pulse that was moving. Eren gripped your waist tightly in pain but for some strange reason for him it turned in to pleasure as he moaned softly in your ear. The sound made your eye glow red but you resisted and pulled back once you had enough.

Eren pulled you towards the shower once again and told you to go back in there for another couple of minutes... After that you remembered everything else that happened.


	13. Chapter 13: Just like every other day

Same as always; It was time to get up; have breakfast; then get ready to fight titans.

"Welcome... Human titan," your 'mothers' words rung in your head... what did she mean by human titan... more like vampire. You slowly opened your eye to look at the ceiling feeling an arm round your middle. You turned to see Eren staring back at you making you blush and look away. "Morning..." you mumbled and rubbed your eyes "I remember what happened last night." Eren nodded and sat up on his elbows "We better get up and get ready otherwise Levi will yell at us... or kill us etherway,"

You got out of bed and stretched... the fact that Eren didn't seem to care that you were changing worried you slightly. What if you turned bad and whent against humans? Maybe he was thinking positively and hoping you wont turn evil. You shrugged it off and sighed "I better go and tell Sasha I'm okay. She has been very protective over me lately... it's quite annoying but cute in away. Plus I need to get change see you later Eren," you said and walked out of his room.

You told Sasha that you were okay which ended up getting non stop questions. "where were you?" "I was with Eren..." "did something happen?" "What are you implying?" "You know since you and Eren have been dating for a while now. Did you do anything?" "N-No we didn't. Lets just leave it at that now, okay?"

Everyone got on there horse and wings appeared on your back once again. Today was a rainy day even a few thunder and lighting every now and then. "it's not as bright today so it will be harder to catch titans," Hange stated "we should go back and look tomorrow." "but it should easier to kill them if they're not as active in this sort of weather?" Armin pointed out as the others nodded. "true.. I guess," she mumbled. "There..." you pointed to a small size titan ahead with a bigger titan next to it. "Do you think it's a mother and baby?" Connie wondered. "We should let them be..." "No. they're man eaters I say kill then," Levi butted in and cut you off.

You knitted your brows together and sighed "Yeah and we're animal eaters but it's not everyday a rabbit holds a rifle gun to our heads," you snapped. This coursed the group to gasp "I say we let them be... for now and wait another time." "I'm older than you and your leader of our group so you listen to me and I say kill..." "and I say I'm not participating... and we let them be. Older than me or not... leader or not, It's obviously it's a mother and a child trying to stay warn together so were leave," you argued back and this time ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey come back," you heard Levi yell but you kept running. You heard loud stomping coming towards you so you looked up to see Eren's titan for run after you. You quickly grew to roughly his size maybe a few inches shorter before he tackled you and pinned you against a tree. he roared at you basically talking to you "what has gotten into you?" "I don't know... I'm sorry... I just... I don't know okay," you cried. "getting angry at the corporal wont get you anywhere... Just keep that in mind," he said and pulled you into a hug protectively as you cried on his shoulder. "Okay. I will... I'm sorry," you whispered. Eren picked you up bridle style and walked back to the group.

"I'm sorry Levi for arguing with you. It was out of order and foolish. If they were to attack even in this weather we would still need to on our guard and fight," you muttered out while Eren human form appeared and you were back to normal height. "Apology accepted I guess," Levi said bluntly as his horse walked passed you. you raised an eyebrow as he walked away from the titans. "What are you doing?" "you're right. They don't seem to be a bother at this time. So we're going back. Maybe do some cleaning," levi stated.

You smiled at the fact that he listened to your advice for once like a brother dose at the end of the day. You nodded and got onto Eren's horse and sat behind him. "Lets take another break tomorrow and head down to the pub again... I have to admit it was fun," Levi confessed shocking everyone but agreed at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14: Now official (Lemon)

(A/N: Okay Lemon lovers... This chapter is a lemon mean it has Sexual Content in it so be warmed)

"truth or dare?" Jean asked Eren. "Again?" Eren asked placing his mug on the table and Jean nodded. "dare this time," Eren sighed out making Levi smirk ever so slightly "I haven't seen you and (name) kiss since you guys told us you were dating. So I dare you to French kiss her when she walks in," Jean chimed. "F-French kiss (name)?" "Don't chicken out or anything just because your going to do it in front of us," Levi stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah just swoop her off her feet and kiss.. with tongues," Jean said wiggling his eyebrows at Eren. Eren pushed Jean face away and blush "fine," he muttered.

A few moments later you, Sasha, Mikasa and Hange walked into the pub. Eren gulped at your outfit thinking you looked cute and hot in it. He stood up and walked towards you. You smiled and was about to say 'Hey Eren,' but he cut you off and placed his lips onto yours. The guys cheered as the girls squealed and clapped... apart from Mikasa. You eyes widened as Eren wet tongue slid across you lower lip. You slowly closed your eyes and parted your lips. Yours and Eren's tongues danced together as his arms wrapped round your waist and your hand tangled in his hair. Eren lifted you up so your legs were wrapped around him before parting for air.

The guys and the girls clapped with glee and the two of you looked into each others eyes. Eren blushed like an idiot and pecked your nose with his and kissed your cheek before whispering in your ear. "Will you be my girlfriend? for real this time," he suggested hiding his face in the crook of your neck. "Yes," you whispered back and with no other words Eren carried you out of the Pub. "Well it looks like they wont be coming back," Levi huffed and took a drink of his bear.

Eren growled huskily with a sexy grin on his face. You bit your lip at the muscular and attractive man carrying you while he kissed and sucked on your neck all the way to his room. "I'm feeling lucky and horny today so lets skip to the good bit," he growled as he placed you on his bed and landed on top of of. You liked this Eren... No he wasn't drunk but the french kiss defiantly sparked something in him to make him act like this.

"This is going a bit fast don't you think?" you joked as he took off his and your cloths. "Well we have technically been dating for nearly three months now anyway... so why not?" he whispered the last part a nibbled on your earlobe making you shiver in bliss. The two of you were now fully naked and Eren was poking his hard member in and out of you. "I thought you said no teasing" you moaned as you eyes glowed once again but in a good way... pleasure.

"Okay... Okay," he mumbled jokingly and thrusted into you. You screamed in pain as he kept going and didn't stopped. But of course it turned to pleasure in less than a minute and you started to moan and pant. Eren was rough specially since this was his first time doing it with you but you loved it. "Eren," you moaned a few times but was cut off by his heated and rough kiss. It was difficult to rock in time and kiss meaning you accidentally bit his lower lip and a thin line of blood trickled down his chin.

You licked up the blood and kissed the bottom lip lightly. Erens moans and grunts in your ear turned you on even more and your eyes glowed red once again as you bit into his neck. Eren moaned louder as you sucked his blood and scratched his back and shoulder in bliss. "Faster," you mumbled against his neck and licked the blood. The two bit mark vanished as Eren skin healed itself. "I love you (name) so fucking much," he moaned as he got faster. "I love you... too," you moaned.

"I'm... So... Close..." Eren breathed out. Eren finally hit his climax and came inside you. You have never seen a sexier look in your life... in your eyes; Erens eye were tightly shut, a blush dusted his cheeks, his hair stuck to his forehead and his mouth agape. Just the way he looked now made you orgasm and came onto his member. The two of panted and Eren opened his eyes and looked at you and you smiled at him. Eren pulled out and kissed your forehead and the two of fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Trick or Treat part 1

(A/N: So this chapter is before you and Eren are dating. And this is the first full year being with Eren and the other Attack on Titan characters)

"Oh My God. Look at all these sweets," you stated in awe. "I did even know Halloween still Existed in this time line." you said looking at Sasha as she was drawling over the solid sugar. "(name) will you go and help Eren with the Halloween decorations. He's struggling," Levi ordered.

You stood up walked over to Eren who was putting the party streamers on the wall. "I was ordered to help you," you said and the a pare of green eyes looked down at you. "I'm fine. Who asked you?" he asked "Levi." you stated bluntly. "Oh right. You'd better help me then..." and with that you got the job done quicker than you thought.

"Thanks for the help I appreciate it allot," Eren said blushing. You smiled at him and helped him down the ladder so he wouldn't fall "No problem." "So it's already been a year being here with you guys." you said trying make conversation. "Yeah I know. How are you coping?" Eren asked in concern remembering your little panic attack during the capture of Annie.

"Good. It's going well. You were right when you said I'll get used to it and I have so..." you trailed off. "...I guess the only thing I'm not used to are the Titans trying to rape me." Of course many Titans have managed to get a feel of your breasts and backside. One attempted and seceded ripping you top off in the passed year. The memory of that made Eren's blood boil. "You okay Eren?" you asked in concern as his face was red. He nodded and relaxed a bit before look at you in the eye.

You smiled at him again smacked his shoulder lightly before turning away. "I better go help the others... and you too. Don't want Levi to beat you again now do we," you suggested as you walked away.

"Wow. The hall looks amazing," Armin stated and you nodded your head. "I can't believe Levi planned this," you said earning a death glare. "Are you saying I'm not fun (name)?" Levi asked raising an eye brow. "I-I-I n-never said th-that. I-It's just that you're so serious I couldn't imagine you like this...," you trailed off 'Just keep digging that whole (name).

"So now what?" Mikasa asked. "Ghost stories," Historia chimed. "Lets play some games," Eren suggested. "Eat all the sweets," Sasha suggested drawling once again. "Why don't we play Trick or treat," you suggested and everyone looked at you.

"Since there is a lot of us we will split our selves into groups... While everyone was busy getting everything set up in here. I placed 'treasured' items in random places in the castle and drew maps..." you took out four maps.

"Since there are four maps only four groups can play. So ever want s to play over there," you said pointing to the table fall of sweets and cake. Of course you walked over there and good amount of people followed you. "basically this game is like a treasure hunt but three rooms have tricks and one room has a treat. who ever gets the room with the treats wins. I obviously can't play since I made up the game and know which room or area has what in it so get in to groups and I will give you the maps."

Of course Eren went with Mikasa and Armin. Connie, Jean and Historia. Levi and Hangi. and the last group Erwin and Sasha. You smiled and gave them the maps. The maps were a birds eye view of the first in the castle; The hall was in the middle and each 'X' was on each end of the building.

'X' marks the spots guys and try not to follow the other groups. I suggest you chose which side of the castle your group will go to," you stated with a grin on your. "It will get messy so I will take fall responsibility to clean up tomorrow," you finished quickly earning a glare and a 'Tch' from Levi and the game begins.


	16. Chapter 16: Trick or Treat part 2

**Sasha's POV...**

"EEEEEK..." I squeaked and into Erwin's arms; my arm round his neck chocking him... of course I didn't notice that. "Sasha your chocking me," Erwin chocked out his face going slightly blue. "S-Sorry," I stuttered and Erwin sighed "You're scaring your self, Nothing has happened yet."

"I know but cold and dark corridors just makes it creepy," I whined. As soon I finished my sentience there was a loud BANG which made me cling onto Erwin more as I cried in fear.

**Hanji's POV...**

"This is stupid... Is this game meant to be scary or what?" Levi pested on and on. Well to tell you the truth I was pretty scared... There were a few bats (which were plastic) and the sound of mice squeaks. "Oh yeah. Well what are you afraid of?" To be honest I don't think anybody knows what Levi is afraid of... he so closed in it's unreal.

"Nothing," he stated bluntly and looked at the map. I sighed and shook my head 'Levi you are a strange one in the human raise.'

**Historia POV...**

I wish they would stop flirting with me and play the game. I sighed as I look at the map and ignored them. It wasn't long until a loud BANG was heard and the sound of a low scary moan from the corridor making the two boys jump and hug each other. I shook my head and chuckled at their reaction. "Come on lets go and see what's in that room," I pointed out as I walked over to the first door in the corridor. "Y-You can but W-We'll stay here," Connie stuttered. "..." "Okay you two stay here in the dark while I check it out on my own," I said a single tear rolling down my cheek.

That got the two boys attention and run after me before entering the room.

**Armin POV...**

"This is actually quite fun," Mikasa commented as she looked at the map. I smiled and nodded "Yeah. It's been a while since the last time we had fun," I pointed out. We opened one door in the corridor earlier only to be covered in some sort of green goo. Eren wasn't very happy about but me and Mikasa laughed it off. "Guys over here," Eren called to us standing next to another door.

"Is this room?" I asked and the both of them shrugged. "(name) didn't make the 'X' point to a Pacific room just the corridor," Mikasa said. (name's) name hit Eren's ears like a train as his cheeks started to flush red. I smirked at his reaction knowing full well he has a crush on her "Is someone think about a certain pretty girl?" I sang poking his cheek making him blush even more. "N-No don't ridiculous," He said stubbornly and opened the door.

PIE... splattered all over poor Eren's face. "Apple pie...? lets look around the room for a bit to see if we can find anything." I looked at Eren who looked like he was going to explode... is that steam coming out of his ears? I laughed at his angered face and Mikasa had a amused smirk as we looked in the draws and cupboards.

This game is going to take a while.


	17. Chapter 17: Trick or Treat part 3

**(A/N: Imagine the scene being split into four like in a movie/ film or TV program)**

"Okay this it," Sasha said looking at the last door at the end of the corridor with Erwin by her sighed.

"The last door and last room," Mikasa said to her group and slowly opened the door.

"This better be worth it," Levi stated bluntly as he walked into the room with Hanji.

"L-Lets get this over with," Jean stuttered and ran into the room opening all the draws and cupboards. Connie looked under the desk and Historia looked under the bed and in the bathroom.

"Nothing," Mikasa's, Historia's and Levi's group said in unison.

"AAAAAH... LOK AT ALL THESES SWEETS. WE WON A LOAD OF SWEATS," Sasha chimed as she grabbed the treasure box with the help of Erwin and started walking back to the mes hall.

"Well that was a waist of time," Levi grumbled. "No it wasn't. It was a chance to fun," Hanji argude back and grabbed his wrist and walked back to the hall.

"I got good and pied on to get nothing," Eren cursed. "I wonder who got the treat in the end," Armin wondered out loud. "I don't know lets calm Eren down before he turns into a titan," Mikasa stated and dragged the two boys out of the room.

"This can't be... we lost" Jean cried. Connie didn't seem to bothered the his group lost. "Don't worry. The whole point of this game was to be friends and have fun," Hisoria explained. "Yeah. lets get to the hall," Connie said and walked out of the room.

"You guys got back safely," you said clapping your hands. Levi gave you a glare to say you have a whole two days to clean your mess and the stables. "Eren you seem to have enjoyed the pie in the face," you said mockingly as the green eye boy glared at you sternly. You chuckled and kissed his cheek only to shock him and get him out of his angry state.

"(name) that was most fun I had in a long time. You plan this again," Historia chimed as she ran up to you. "You guys don't seem to upset about not getting anything... I'm impressed," you said when you saw ether big smiles or twinkles in there eyes to say they had fun... except for Levi.

"WE WON YAY," Sash said in victory with Erwin with a tiny smile on his face. "... You better share that... brat," Levi mumbled his eyes looking at the ground. "Because I'm a nice person I will share this gold with you," She chimed and opened the box an handed sweetes to each group and one to you. "No experiments tomorrow Hanji. Since we lost you will help (name) with the cleaning," Levi stated bluntly. Henji's eyes widened and he eye watered "W-What nooooo,"

"GAAH. Hanji I'm sorry please don't bisect me I beg you," you cried and hid behind Armin when Hanji gave you a glare.

It was the best Halloween night ever. And everyone hoped there were more fun games to come in the future.


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble in the lab part 1

"There that should do it," Hanji muttered to herself when tightening the straps from the metal bed that Ere was lying on. "I don't like the fact you have my boyfriend tide up like this," you told her with concern and worry in your voice. "It's just a little experiment so don't worry," she assured as she picked up the needle. Eren looked to busy dreaming and hoping it will all be over soon.

"Now breath Eren. This will all be over soon," Hanji assured him and Eren relaxed. As for you ; you were fidgeting and biting you fingers. "Jesus Christ don't stab me with the thing," Eren blurted out getting you our of your worried state only to make you more worried when Hanji had the needle over her head. 'That crazy woman. What does she think she is doing,' you screamed in your head as you stood up and walked over to the two of them.

"One...,"

"Hanji your going to hurt him,"

"Sssh I'm concentrating Two..."

You stepped in front Eren to barricade him only to get stabbed in the arm by the needle "Three... Oh (name) why did you do that?" "Ow that hurt...," you mumbled painfully. "(name) are you okay?" Eren asked in concern.

You giggled and turned to Eren only to pinch his cheeks and kiss him lightly. "Oh Eren you silly I'm fine my little Pony..." "Hanji. Levi needs to-..." "Giddy up Pony," you chimed as you sat on Eren, straddling his waist with your arms up in the air. "Armin I think it needs to be the other way around... could you get Levi in her for me?" Hanji asked. Armin's face paled slightly but nodded and left the room.

Next you were running round the room shouting, "I love you flying mint bunny..." "My name is Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, I took this sward from a stone with the help of my idiot servant and friend Merlin the sorcerer. Magic just got real bitches..."

"Hanji find something quick." "I'm trying... So that's what would have happened to you Eren... I need to note this down." "Don't record her stupidity and get me out of this thing," Eren ordered and Hanji did as told... well letting Eren free but she still noted down you action from the antidote.

After about half an hour Levi finally arrived with Armin behind him. He walked in to see you skipping around the room singing, 'My little pony,' then sang "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows..."

"Levi," you chimed as ran up to him and poked his cheek while giggle. "You know I look up to you like a brother. Your a brother to me," you said giggling before grabbing his collar and pulled him towards you making your lips mush together. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene and Levi tried pushing you off him but you were to strong. Eren sighed in frustration and helped Levi pry you off of him.

Once that incident was out of the way, Eren was caging you with one arm round your upper back/ shoulder blade and the other round your waist waist; you were jumping up and down as much as you could to kiss his cheeks "you know. Peter Pan had his way with Wendy once. If you think about it she's a pervert since he could never grew up," you stated out of the blue. "Eren your eyes are so green there beautiful," you commented making Eren blush deeply. "I love you my little tomato," you giggled.

"Got it..." Levi said as he picked up the a needle and gabbed it into you. The next thing that happened was your body stopped jumping and your head was on Eren's shoulder as your eyes started to close slowly. Everyone sighed in relief and Eren loosened his grip on you and picked you up bridle style taking you to your room.

"Awww my head," you groaned as your eyes slowly opened. Your head hurt like it did during a hang over. You looked around the room to see Levi sitting next to you with a glass of water, food and some sort of medicine. You groaned again as you sat up and planted a hand on your forehead.

"What happened?" you asked and looked at Levi. He gave you the glass of water which you took from and drank the lot. "You really don't remember anything?" you shook your head 'no' and Levi sighed. "You were accidentally stabbed with a needle by Hanji while you were going to stop her from hurting Eren with it. After that the substance was affected quickly and you started to act like a drunken idiot," Levi explained bluntly.

"did I do anything weird?" "You were pretty fucking crazy, singing, talking none stop and acting like a different person... Arthur Pendragon, hanji told me," Levi said not telling you the kissing incident. He sighed again and picked up a small spoon and pored the medicine "here." you made a face but opened your mouth so he could feed you the liquid, which tasted revolting. Then he passed you the food which you happily ate.

"Why are you doing this for me?" you asked with a mouth fall of food but you covered you mouth so it didn't look to Un-lady like. "I respect you (name). Your not afraid of me like the others are; your not afraid to say your opinion and you treat me like a family member... like a brother. You told me that yesterday that you look up to me like a brother... so I'm kind of treating you like a sister and looking after you while I punished Eren and Hanji to clean the stables,"

"What about your paper work?" "I'm going to do that now," he said and got up. "I'll be back in a hour to see how your getting on," he assured and walked out of your room. you smiled slightly and chuckled as you continued eating your food.


	19. Chapter 19: Fight me OVA 1

**(Levi X Reader special)**

(A/N: This chapter is one or two months after the incident between Eren and Annie. You and Eren are just friend in this chapter)

It was time for fighting/ self-defence practice and you were partnered up with Erwin. You knocked him down a few good time until you started to get tired. "Wow your strong and fast I'm impressed. lets take a short break shall we?" Erwin suggested helping you up after he knocked you down. You grabbed his hand as he helped you up and nodded in agreement.

During your little brake you couldn't help but watch Levi's and Eren's fight. It wasn't meant to be Major just a few kicks and flips here and there but Levi was beating the shit out of poor Eren (This was back in the day were you found Levi to be a right little shit head and had no respect for him). Your eye twitched when he grabbed a hand full of Eren's hair and threw it to the ground. What made you and Mikasa who was also watching snap was when he roughly planted his foot on the back of his head.

Mikasa was about jump in but you beat her to it. "Levi fight me," you ordered. this caused everyone to stop and turn to you wide eyed and Erwin to choke on his drink. "What brat?" " You heard I said fight me damn it," you repeated with no fear in your voice what so ever. Everyone's faces paled as Levi gave you the most deadliest glare in the history of deadliest glares as he shoved Eren back and Mikasa helped him up.

"Fine... but I wont go easy on you," "I wasn't thinking that you would," you snarled at him. "What will fight prove exactly?" Levi asked as he got into position. "It will prove the fact that what you're doing by beating people half your age is wrong. AND If I win you will stop beating Eren to a pulp," you suggested crossing your arms. "And what if you loose... you will be my slave and be Hanji guinea pig for a year." "Deal..." you said broadly with a yawn.

Everyone circled round you like boxing match while Erwin was trying to warn Levi about your ability and what you're capable of. Of course Levi didn't listen making you smirk slightly when he launched towards you. You were quick on your feet and actions as you grabbed the wrist was going to punch you and twisted his body so that his back was facing you; then you put your free hang on his shoulder while pulling his arm out of its socket (Not literally) making him winced in pain; you kicked the back of his knee so that he fell and planted his face on the dirty ground.

He could have used his free hand but your move was to quick of him. In the end you ended up planting your foot on the back of his head while pulling back both of his arms up holding his wrists firmly. the audience stared in awe and stepped back a couple of spaces knowing to never mess with you or piss you off in the future; even the people higher up than you. "How does it feel to get your face shoved on dirty ground Levi?" you asked.

"Not good I think you broke my nose... idiot," he stated his voice muffled slightly. "So this mean no bulling people half your age ever again and stop beating up Eren," you reminded him. "Yeah what ever you say- OW..." "Promise on your life damn it." "Okay (name) that's enough," Erwin told you and walked up to you as you put more pressure with your foot. "GAAAH Yeah... Yeah I promise," Levi winced again.

Erwin wrapped his arms round your middle from behind and picked you up and carried you away from Levi. He placed you down next to Eren and Armin; Armin seemed to shake slightly. "are You okay Eren?" you asked in concern. "Yeah I'm fine.. thank you. I think you broken Levi a bit though," he said chuckling at the end. you smirked and got a piece of cloth out of you pocket and started cleaning his bloody nose "He's a man and humanities strongest solder He'll get over it."

You turned to the 'broken' corporal as he got help from Hanji and Erwin as they took him aside to him get cleaned up as well. You turned back to Eren and damped the cloth with some of your drinking water and dabbed it on his nose. "Your nose is bleeding allot. You need to sit down and bend your head forward slightly... not back though otherwise the blood will go straight to your head and you could damage your brain. Keep this for the blood to soak up okay," you suggested and Eren nodded.

"Thank you for saving me again," he said before walking off with the help of Mikasa to find a chair to sit on while you and Armin decided to partner up which ended up him running like an Italian as you took a step forward towards him.


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble in the lab part 2

**(Eren X Chibi Reader special)**

...

"WAAAAAAAAAAH,"

"Hanji you need to stop threatening to stop me with a needle... (name) is just going to get in the way."

"Well maybe she needs to stop coming here..."

"You know she is never going to do that Hanji. I'm her boyfriend getting used for science stuff."

"Just because I'm like this. I can still understand you," you pointed out whipping your tears. still crying.

Hanji sighed and looked down at the Chibi you crying on the floor before releasing Eren from the science bed thing. Eren got up and picked you up; cradling you in his arms. "Come on (name) lets get something to eat," you eyes lit up when the two of you went to get some food.

Eren walked into the mess hall to see people stop and look at the two of you. Feeling nervous you hid your red face into Erens clothed chest; your hands formed into little fists holding onto Eren shirt. "DAWW. So cute... Wait (NAME)?" Sasha blurted ouy giving you a good stare. You turned to look at the brunette girl with your cute big eyes. Connie and Sasha squealed at your adorableness.

"Stop it guys your embarrassing her," Eren scolded the two childish teens before sitting down next to Armin. "Let me guess. Fore eyes did this didn't she?" Levi asked with a sigh and Eren nodded. "I'm so sorry (name) but the position wont fade until this time next month," Hanji said bursting into the hall. You lip started to quiver and your big eyes started to water "W-WHY."

"GAAA... Please don't cry," Hanji panicked and got a lolly pop from her jacket pocket and gave it you. You stopped crying and took hold of the sweet and ate... (you were still being cradled by Eren). as soon as the taste of (fave flavor sweet) hit your tongue your cheeks reddened and you eye sparkled in bliss making everyone in the mess hall 'awwwww' at you... well except for Levi but he was holding it in as he did find it adorable.

Once you finished the sweet you kissed Erens nose before placing your head on Eren's shoulder and wrapped your short arms round his neck and drifted off to sleep. Finally Eren had a chance to eat his own food in peace with his friends while you slept with ease. "A month isn't long enough. (name) is so cute like this," Historia chimed. "Well I don't. I wish she will change back tomorrow. I don't want my girlfriend to be a child..." "It's called a Chibi..." "What?" Eren asked Mikasa.

"A Chibi. It's not like (name) has child features or anything, She is just small and childish meaning she is a Chibi... It's an enchant Japanese thing. She told me it was popular back in her day," Mikasa explained making everyone at the table make a noise of interest. "...Well Chibis are cute," Sasha pointed and continued eating her food. Everyone nodded in agreement ad ate there food in silence.

... ANOTHER disaster at the lab and you're hoping there won't be more to come in the future.


	21. Chapter 21: My Hero

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(A/N: So yeah the Halloween specials and the last three chapter were just fun chapters. Now back to serious business) /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You sighed as you breathed in the summer evening air. The breeze hit your body and your hair blowing lightly along with it. What wereyou changing into? Your mum in your nightmare said a human Titan and you and Eren thing a vampire but then again you think something else as well. You have been acting more protective not just towards Eren but towards your other friends as well.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"when you head out fighting or killing titans; your body senses danger... when someone is in danger you must save them. You have seen many friends die in front of you and you have become more protective towards the ones that are still alive.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You breathed in the air one last time before heading back in to your room that you shared with Sasha. You heard voices and in the distance you saw Eren and Jean talking... surprisingly no arguing making you smile; glad to see them getting along today. You were about to try and listen to there conversation until someone pushed against the wall and knocked the air out of you making you gasp.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do you like him?" the voice asked. You opened your eyes to see an angry Mikasa "What-Aah," you asked getting pushed further into the wall. "Why do you like him? Why are with Eren?" "Mikasa please your hurting me," you gasped. "Only I have his back damn it. Only I look out for him. Why is he so special to you?" "O-ow," you cringed when she dug her nails into your neck (Yandere alert) .p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ANSWERE MY QUESTIONS DAMN IT-" "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM," You cried out once you felt blood drip down your neck. Mikasa was taken back by the sudden yelling and what you said to her and loosened her grip slightly. She sighed and lifted her free arm her hand forming in a fist and you were ready for the blow but it never came.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What the hell Mikasa," you heard another voice shout. You opened your eye to see Jean holding her back while Eren held her wrist. "I thought you were cool about me and (yn). Why the sudden flip?" he asked again his voice getting louder. "I...I-" "As a sister I want you to respect me and my decisions. Now apologise to (y/n)." "..." "It wasn't a question... it was an order," Eren said sternly when Mikasa didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," she whispered before freeing herself from Jean and ran away./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You couldn't say anything and just watched as your heart rate increased in speed. Eren didn't say a word; he just grabbed your hand walked you back to your room leaving Jean to walk to his room alone. You silently cried your neck hurting like hell 'fucking hell she has sharp nails,' you thought. "Are you okay...? I'm sorry about Mikasa," "It's okay... I'm fine my neck is still bleeding though," you assured him with a small smile.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Eren stopped in his tracks and stood in front of you. he whipped your tears away before hugging you close. "I heard everything and... I love you too," he said the last part in a whisper and kissed your lips lovingly. he broke the kiss and continued to walk; your hand still in his "When we get back to your room. I'll clean your wound." You nodded and followed behind him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay sit down," you ordered and you did as told. You took your jacket off while Eren ran back out of the room to get a bowl, flannel cloth and a first aid kit. He came back and entered the bathroom to filling the bowl with water. When he walked back out he walked over with a blush on his cheeks. "U-Uh... I s-suggest you take your shirt off s-so it doesn't g-get ruined," he stuttered making you giggle at his shyness./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was cute; even thought you two have already done 'it' and he has seen you fully naked he was still childish and shy about seeing you with no cloths on... all though you would be in the same situation if you had to ask him. You slowly took your shirt off revealing your (colour) bra making him blush even more and turn away only to damp the cloth in the bowl of water and clean the wound on your neck.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You shivered as the cold water hit you sensitive skin. Once Eren cleaned the dry blood of your skin it was clear to see the marks Mikasa made and they were pretty deep. Eren sighed before getting the first aid plasters out of the bag and covered it over the marks. "Don't worry (yn). I'll knock some sense into her tomorrow-" "You don't have to do that... Mikasa was just looking out for you like sister should." "Yeah but she had no right to hurt you..." he trailed of realising he was raising his voice at you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He didn't want to be in a relationship were you two started arguments; so he stopped himself from shouting. "The fact she promised my mother she would take care of me... It kinda pissed me off you know. I meanI love her like a sister but she is to damn OVER protective over me and she needs to realise I'm not her little brother. I can take care of myself; especially now we have hit the age of twenty... we're adults now not kids," he said a bit calmer but still in frustration.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I understand and you need to tell her that," you suggested to him. "Well I have many many times. You should know (yn); back home watching us on a... T.V was it called?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Of course all this time you have been living in the future; you never really talked much about your past anymore. Once again realisation hit you and tears started to blur your vision again... you missed home. Just like at the beginning when you told Eren that your dream wasn't a dream and that you could die by a Titan at any moment... it all came back to you. 'No (YN) look forward. You have made new friends a new family; you have Eren and there is noway back home... This is your new home now and you have got to live in it while you can,' you argued with yourself./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Eren pulled you into a hug once again as you cried on his shoulder. "I love you Eren... please don't let go... don't leave me," you blurted out. Eren pulled away and cupped your cheeks "Only if you don't let me go and if you won't leave me," he told you. "Of course. I will never leave you," you said; your voice cracked from crying. He kissed your forehead and passed you a clean night shirt. You put it on and slipped out of your boots and trousers. "It's getting late I should head back," Eren said as he tided away the first aid kitp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""stay here tonight?" you asked and grabbed his sleeve. He looked shocked at your offer but seeing your pleading look his eyes soften and gave you a smile and a nod. He placed the kit down on the bedside table and striped down to hit shirt and boxers and climbed in next to you. "We have a day off killing and cleaning tomorrow meaning we can stay like this all day if you want?" Eren suggested. You wrapped your arms round his waist and snuggled up against him "That sounds nice," you stated before kissing his cheek and the both of you drifted off to sleep. p 


	22. Chapter 22: Levi Knows

As the sound of whispering hit your ears you realised it was morning already. Why was there whispering? You heard six voices talking about you and... Eren? You sighed and stretched before rubbing your eyes. You slowly opened them to get them used to the sun light and sat up. An arm ended up sliding from your waist to you top thigh; the hand on your hip. It was Erens' arm. Of course You asked him to stay with for the night after the incident between you and Mikasa. You finally looked up to see the six intruders with huge smirks on there faces... Except for Mikasa. You raised an eyebrow questionably and sat back again the headboard. "Morning," Sasha said in a sing song voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" you asked.

They looked at each other then back at you "Sasha was heading back here and saw a cute couple fast asleep together," Connie explained.

"Uhuh. And who were these cute couple?" you asked lying back down still tiered.

"You and Eren... duh," Armin chimed.

"yeah well can you guys leave. It's too early to get up..."

"Well actually Levi wants to speak to you an Eren immediately," Connie pointed as his face paled slightly.

"By the looks of things he wasn't to happy," you stated as you pointed to Connie's face. You groaned and rolled on your sighed to wake up the sleeping boy next to you.

"Eren Wake up we need to go and see Levi," you called blushing as your audience was watching.

"You guys don't need to see this," you stated as you threw a pillow at the group and they scurried off.

"Eren we need to get up..."

"Ten more minutes," He grumbled and hugged you tighter. "I don't think Levi will give us Ten minutes extra in bed,"

"..."

"We better go." Ere said as he shot out of bed and got dressed and you followed suit.

Once ready Eren grabbed your hand and rushed down the corridors to Levi's office.

You knocked on the door and a faint grunt was heard telling you to com in.

"Morning Corporal," You chimed as you walked in hand in hand with Eren.

Levi sighed and gave you a glare to both you and Ere.

"What is it Corporal?" Eren asked nervously.

"(Y/n) you know the other day when Hanji asked for a blood sample from you?" you nodded 'yes' as an answer.

"Well you see.. Your blood isn't normal. Now if you and Eren have been hiding or keeping a secret about something that I need to know about tell me know because this is serious business. (y/n) your not human are you?"

"W-w-well you see-"

"Just answer truth or false..." You looked at Eren and nodded To say it's okay to tel Levi.

"That's the thing we don't know... not even (y/n) and she is scared."

"I would like to speak to (y/n) alone." Eren hesitated for a moment but got the message when you lightly elbowed him "I'll wait out side. Just..."

"What?"

"She is scared okay. If you ask any questions just be aware that she might not know the answer," Eren warned him and left the room.

Levi motioned you to sit down which you did.

"Relax I just want to know what you and Eren have been hiding. Hanji and I haven't said anything about your blood." You sighed and looked down at your feet.

"We have been hiding the fact that I might not be human sir b-but We haven't hidden anything about what I am because we don't know what I am," you explained clearly and Levi nodded to say he was listening.

"I had I nightmare where my mum told me I was a human titan but me and Eren think different."

"Like what?" Levi asked.

"Well I have been thirsty for blood and Eren has been kind enough let me have his when ever I'm hungry for it... It's died down a bit now though. I'm not as eager for it as was at the beginning. My eyes glow red once I have drank some blood or if a smell it. My eye glow (eye colour) to tell me that me and my friends are in danger..."

"Oh yeah. I have noticed that you have been more protective over us when ever we go and fight the Titans," Levi pointed out calmly.

"And the thing that everyone knows about; I can fly and I have wings and I can also grow in height. That's what me and Eren know so far," You assured.

"Not forgetting your getting paler," Levi pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? me and Hanji can help you know that."

"I guess because I didn't know what I'm turning into. I didn't want to worry you guys just encase it was nothing and it would all fade away... Sorry for not telling you sooner," you whispered the last part.

"Hanji is running tests now. And as for the three of us. We're going to head out side and have some food," Levi stated as he got up from his chair and opened the door seeing Eren standing there waiting.

"I'm telling the truth when I say me and Hanji wont say anything," he assured as Eren took your hand and the three of you headed out side for breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23: All Alone

_"(Y/n) you need to eat or you will die," Connie assured you as he placed a plate of food in front of you. _

_"I'm not hungry," you pointed out pushing the plate away but your stomach said differently as it rumbled loudly._

_You tossed and turned in your sleep. That day will always haunt you until Eren returns to you... That's right Eren had gone vanished right in front of you. The dream that you were having was how Eren disappeared. It was another day killing Titans and you let your guard down by not protecting Eren properly.. or so you thought. You blame yourself for loosing Eren. Eren was with his normal team with Levi and you; until a random blue light appeared out of know where. Strangely enough it was after you but Eren jumped in front of it at the last second and got sucked into it instead. You tried to help him but it was to late only his head and arm was shown. Knowing you would try and help him; Levi stopped you by wrapping his arms round your middle and pulled you away. _

_"Let me go," you screamed hitting his arm. "Damn it (y/n) we don't want to loose you too."_

_"Eren you promised you would never leave me," you cried as you stretched your arm out to grab his hand... He was gone._

_"It's all my fault. Eren I'm sorry," _

_"(Y/n)..." _

_"(y/n) wake up," you gasped and your shot up. _

_You looked to your left to see Sasha with a tiered yet concerned look on her face. She sighed and plopped herself next to you before wrapping her arm around your neck and shoulders... Silence. It was peaceful and calming just you and your best friend while she was calming you down as she stroked your hair until morning._

_"Are you going to eat now?" Connie placing another plate of food in front of you. _

_You picked up the bread this time and munched on that instead. Everyone sighed in relief when you ate all the bread... At least you were eating._

_Another peaceful day for you... you just wanted Eren. You laid down under a tree and closed your eyes for a few seconds. you opened them again to see Eren hovering over you with a smile on his face _

_"EREN..."_

_"Where is (y/n). She's late for training-,"Levi was cut of by the sound of your voice. _

_"EREN..." Everyone's eyes widened and rushed over to where you were. _

_"(y/n)?" Sasha asked in concern._

_"He was here. I saw him. I closed my eyes for a brief second and there he was smiling down at me. I closed my eyes again and then he was gone." _

_"You were just dreaming..." Levi trailed off when you spoke again._

_"No, it felt so real. He touched my cheek I felt his hand on my skin... It was real damn it," you assured. _

_Erwin shook his head and walked over to you "You need more rest," he stated as he took hold of your wrist lightly and dragged you back inside to your room._

Eren has been gone for a months now and you were broken. Once again you have craving for blood but thanks to Levi he let you have his. You and Levi were walking along the corridors back to his office but you weren't listening to what he was saying; Hanji was with you guys too.

"Levi sorry to interrupt you but I think I'm going to be sick," you cut in as your head felt dizzy and stomach rumbled but not in a good way.

Hanji grabbed your hand and rushed you to the nearest bin. Levi grabbed your hair and Hanji rubbed your back for comfort.

Armin was in the hall way and he came rushing over "(Y/n) are you alright?" he asked and you nodded.

Once you felt like you weren't going be sick any more you lifted your head and smiled lightly "thank you Armin... I'm fine."

You got up and whipped the sweat off your forehead and sighed through your nose before blushing darkly.

Armin ran off to get some cleaning material while you still stood there.

"Does my blood really taste that bad?" Levi joked making you chuckle lightly.

"Levi do you mind if I take (y/n) back to the lab? I want to check something," Hanji asked. Levi nodded and walked away leaving you with Hanji.

She brought you back to the lab and asked you to pee in a pot which you thought was strange but dd it anyway. A few minuted of waiting Hanji turned around with shocked and worried look.

"What is it?" you asked with an unsure look on your face.

"(y/n) when was the last time you and Eren... did 'it'?" Hanji asked.

You were shocked by her question "A-About a month a go before he..."

"And you have missed your period right?"

"I... Yeah I have. Now that you mention it I've only just realised," You gasped.

"I'm... Pregnant?" you questioned and Hanji nodded.

you placed a hand on you tummy and rubbed it slightly. You have a living being in your belly yours and Eren's.

"I-...I want Eren back. He needs to be here," you said and started to cry.

Hanji came up to you and hugged you "I know sweety.. I know."


	24. Chapter 24: A Fallen Angel

_Once a fallen angel looses his or her wings; they can never get them back again. Their cries can be heard through the forests and the towns and their hunger for blood is strong. They can fall at any age from baby to the elderly and (name) fell when she was only nine months old. She was found crying in front of a door step that lead her to her future but that future disappeared and a new life had begun. (name) made new friends and fell in love with a boy named Eren Jaeger. He was taken from (name) by a gravity field that sucked him in but was after her instead. Now She is heart broken; she wouldn't and she couldn't sleep. (name) would have nightmares or dreams where he would come back into her arms, but it's not like it will happen any time soon. No one knows where he has gone; or if he is still alive, but (name) believes he's still alive. It would be a miracle if he did and (name) believes in Miracles; that's what is Keeping the fallen angel going. (Full name) the fallen angel her sanity vanishing slowly but she is staying strong to avoid becoming insane. She carries on protecting her friends who are now her new family and she won't stop until her final breath._

It's dark outside and the moon shined through the window of (name) room making it look like she was glowing. And her shadow stretched and seemed to be watching her with a sinister smile on it's face. The cold wind was hitting (name) pale skin but she can't feel it; she's in a deep sleep. The dream that she is having felt real making hard for her to wake up.

_The sky turns red and the wind picks up. Thunder crashes and the rain starts to fall heavily as trees snap and topple over and Titans collapse laying lifeless. In the distance there is a figure in black; it's eye glowing red. When it stepped out of the shadows the figure looked like (name)._

_"I'm doing this to fore fill Erens' wish. All Titans will die," (name) called in a yelling tone as the wind whistled loudly in the air._

_"(name) what your are doing... it's not just killing the titans but it's killing you too," Levi yelled._

_One by one Titan fall just by looking at her. She sighed and slammed your fist on thin air just hovering the ground. The ground lifted and a shock wave covered the hole field._

_"(name) please stop this. Think about the baby," Sasha tried to convince her, but it didn't work._

_(name) stomach rumbled and fell to her knees in need of blood. She wanted blood and she wanted it now._

_"She is getting weaker. She need blood."_

_"No don't give her any. If you do she will get stronger again," Mikasa warned._

_By the looks of things. The promise you gave yourself about staying strong and not loosing your sanity flew straight out the window. You caught and blood spluttered out as you did so. A Titan came charging towards you but you punched it in the neck and sent it's head flying to where wall Maria was still standing._

_"(NAME) STOP."_

_(Name) head shot up when she heard Erens voice... He sounded angry though. Why was angry? This is what he wanted. All titans down. She shrunk to your normal size again and looked up at the man running towards her._

_"E-Eren...? EREN," (name) cried and ran up to him._

_"Eren you're back. You came back," (name) whimpered and hugged him close._

_"Yeah I came back to what looks like hell now," he muttered and hugged you back; looking around see all the dead titans._

_"I missed you so much. I tried to stay strong for you, but I guess I failed," she explained not letting Eren go._

_"I missed you too beautiful," he whispered and kissed the top of your head._

_(name) smiled and your eye turned back to (eye colour) and the wind an rain calmed down slightly._

_"you did all this just carry out my wish," he said and shook his head._

_"Yeah. Why do you sound angry though. Is this not what you wanted?" (name) asked in confusion._

_"Not if means your going to kill yourself and the baby," he answered with a small smile when he saw your shocked face."How did you know?" _

_"I was watching... remember when you woke up under the blossom tree. Me next to you with a smile on my face."_

_"So I did see. you were really there,"_

_"Well... sort of. I was kind of dreaming and you were kind of dreaming. And every time I fell a sleep my dream lead me to a mirror to show me I'm missing. Hanji told you were pregnant," Eren explained._

_(name) smiled and the sun was now shining in the sky. She sighed as she laid her head on Erens shoulder; her eyes feeling heavy as they started to close._

_'No. This has all been a dream. I don't want to wake up if Eren's not going to be there,' (name) thought trying to stay awake._

_"it's time to rest now. I will come back... I promise," Eren whispered in your ear and (name) eyes closed._

"..."

"Now what?" Sasha asked as she picked (name) up.

"Take her to her bed. She will wake up not remembering anything that happened today," Levi answered and turned to look at Eren.

'The brat really is back,' He thought a very small smile plastered on his face and he watched Armin poke Eren in the arm.

"Ow! yes I'm really am back. Now quit poking me," Eren protested flicking Armins hand away.

Armin just cried and hugged is long lost friend. Eren sighed and hugged back as he turned to look at the sleeping (name).

"She will probably wake thinking he never left," Levi thought out loud before ordering everyone to head back to base.


	25. Chapter 25:The Birds and The Bees

**(A/N: Set near the beginning of my story where the character are getting to know reader and before they capture Annie. Anyone seen one of the Attack on titan Abridge Version called Abridge on Titan 1. If not Watch the video and you will understand why this chapter is called bird and the bees)**

You walked out side next to Levi, Hanjo and Erwin and everyone stared at you. You started to sweatdrop as you followed Levi to get breakfast. You grabbed your plate of food and Hanji grabbed your arm; dragging them to there table. You sat down next to Hanji and opposite Levi; Erwin sat opposite Hanji. you slowly ate your food not like eating around strangers yet you have been here for about three weeks. You have made a few friends though; Eren was one of them, Historia but she sweet anyway and Armin. Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Yurmi and Jean were still questioning themselves about you

'What are the birds and the bees a metaphor for,' Eren thought; remembering the time his dad saying 'it's time your heard about the birds and the bees.'

'What does it mean?' He question.

"...Then my friend started explaining about the birds and the bees. She did have a bit of screw loose since she sounded pretty excited when she told me about it," you said and Hanji and Ewrin chuckled.

"And what was her name?" Hanji asked.

"Patty. She has and older sister called Liz," you said.

Eren listened to the conversation in interest. He stood up and walked towards Levis' table and coughed to get there attention. You all looked up to a blushing Eren fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes what is it Eren?" Levi said calmly.

"I... Um. C-Can I talk to (name) for a sec," Eren asked nervously.

"What ever you want to say. You can say it here Eren," Levi said making Eren Blush even more; it looked like he wanted faint.

"Iwanttoknowaboutthebirdsandthebees," he asked quickly and looked away.

you looked at him shocked and confused for a sec before you smiled and tried to hold in your laughter. He heard you giggle and glared at you with his big green eye causing you to bite your lower lip to stop yourself.

"U-Um... We-welllll... you see. I'm probably not right person to ask..." You trailsed off and stood up next hi and patted his shoulder.

"Hanji why don't you explain?"

"Nope... Levi?" Hanji shook her head and looked at Levi.

"Not in a million years... Erwin?" Levi sighed and drank his water.

"...(name)?" Erwin said blushing slightly.

You felt a vein pop on your head and sighed.

"Maybe when you're older Eren," you muttered.

"I'm old enough to now," Eren protested.

"Why do you whant to know so much it's just a Metaphor..."

"For what?"

At this point there was an audience. you blushed and turned away.

"It's nothing bad. Why don't you get Mikasa to tell you?"

"Because..." Eren trailed not knowing why he hasn't asked Mikasa.

"I want you to tell. You seem to know more than people think."

The next thing you did was run. You run pretty fast... like a Italian.

"I'll tell you later," you called making Eren only realise you ran away from him.

He started running after you. The two of you ran in circles and Eren got closer; his legs being longer than yours and you started to get tiered. You sighed in defeat before yelping when Eren wrapped his arms around you and the two of you tumbled to the ground. You face and frond on the dirt while Erens' front was on your back.

"Ahh get off you're heavy," you grumbled trying to get up making it look like you and Eren are going doggy style.

"Okay I'll tell you the story about the birds and the bees," you assured him after them attempted of flipping him on his back and you on his hips

You sighed and started to blush deeply. You looked to the side to see EVERYONE listening in. You got off Eren and sat at an empty table while Eren sat up and crossed his legs like was a primary school student listening to his teacher.

"How to explain this. Well basically... When a woman and a Mail have lived together for a very long time and love each other very much they..."

'This is going to be a long and awkward explanation' you thought.

"... and that's where babies come from," you finished with your face so red you could die from redness.

"oooooh You see I knew all about that stuff where babies come from. I just wanted to know why they called it the birds and the bees," Eren explained.

You looked at him in shock horror. Your hands turned into fists and multiple of vein's popped in your head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before you prune? No I sound life a right idiot OhMyGodphfugeph..." you blurted out with frustration.

"B-Because th-the way y-you said made it s-sound interesting. Hehehe were you planning on becoming a teacher in the future?" Eren explained sweating slightly as he scratched the back of hi head.

**'give me a break...'**


End file.
